OH!
by That Random Guy 1994
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if your favorite comic book or story came to life? be careful of the things you wish for, because sometimes it can actually come true!


On one nice sunny day a car pulled up into a new sold home. A mom and her little boy jumped out of the car as they watched their new home with a cheery smile on their faces. "I can't believe we finally moved out of that old ragged down house of ours Timmy" mom said as she rubbed her child's hair wildly. Timmy didn't say one word, but only went into the back trunk and took out one box with his stuff inside, only his important stuff.

Timmy followed his mom to the door as she opened it with her key. Then BAM! they were inside of the red bricked empty house. "Now it's time to make this dusty empty place shine" Mom laughed, but Timmy didn't say a word again, he only went upstairs to find a bedroom he could call his own (because that was the most important right now).

He found a room with one window, and one closet. He smiled before going inside and slamming the door shut with his foot as he dropped his box on the hard wood floor and opened the dusty window. He put his things in his closet and put his blow up bed up. He threw a cover on the blue air-filled bed and sat on it as he opened his story book to read it. It was a story called Oh! a weird but fascinating book to him.

It was filled with nothing but nonsense. Nothing made sense in the book, and that's why he enjoyed it, because it was different. meanwhile his mom called him downstairs to have dinner. He dropped his book on the bed and flew downstairs.

(Dinner time)

"I think your going to love your new school Tim" Mom said starting to sound concerned about Timmy. "Are you ok" She asked as Timmy stopped in the middle of eating his spaghetti and shook his head up and down while humming mmmm hmmm. "Welp that was good, goodnight my son" she said as she put her dish in the sink and kissed her son on the forehead. 'Gosh your forehead is cold, no wonder your always sneezing and what not, wear long sleeves next time, you catch colds quickly" she laughed and turned off all the lights except for the dinning room lights where Timmy was still eating.

Several minutes later Timmy was finally finished with a burppp! he gulped down the rest of his water, wiped his mouth off and walked up the squeaky steps to his room. He opened the plain white door and went inside the pitch black room. He found the ceiling light and pulled the string to turn it on.

Then sits mom with his book in her hand "I just wanna read you a bedtime story before you go to sleep, I know your too old for bed time stories, but I just read a few pages of this book, and I must say, I was laughing my socks off, where did you get this?". Timmy shrugged his shoulders as he jumped on the bed to wait for his mom to read the story.

"So what page did you leave off on?" Mom said as Timmy turned the page to 92. "Ok then I'll start off here... The yellow tree's were upside down, but the blue trees were upside down too, the flowers sung but nobody could hear them. But that was ok because they sucked anyway, which is the reason nobody could hear them. But wait! how can trees be upside down and the other trees be upside down too if their are on a planet? well that's because there is no planet, the (Oh!) is another realm, or dimension sort of speak. Everything is abnormal there, zany, crazy, a bunch of nonsense and chaos that would drive you absolutely nuts!"

Mom stopped reading and saw all the weird and ridiculous pictures of (Oh) it looked almost like Alice in Wonderland, but except there was no land. The trees the pictures were presenting were upside down, but below those trees were more trees, and those tree's were not upside down, so she didn't understand why the author would write something as silly as that.

She turned her head and saw that Timmy was sound asleep. "Good night my son" she said as she kissed him on the forehead, pulled the covers over his clothed body and put the book on a shelf in his closet. The light went off with the pull of the string as she left the room and closed the door.

(**OR IT COULD HAVE HAPPENED THIS WAY LOL)**

Several minutes later Timmy was finally finished with a burppp! he gulped down the rest of his water, wiped his mouth off and walked up the squeaky steps to his room. He opened the plain white door and went inside the pitch black room. He found the ceiling light and pulled the string to turn it on.

He noticed a strange blue door below his window with a golden knob attached to it. It LOOKED BRAND NEW AND LIKE IT WAS FROM ANOTHER WORLD! his mouth dropped and his eyes widened when he saw the door across the bedroom wall from where he was standing. How did he miss this door when he was unpacking? was he not paying attention to all of his surrounding? He shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But the door was still there, then he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but the door still wasn't gone.

He slowly walked up to the strange blue door with his head turned sideways amazed at its form. It was shaped like it was contorted or something. Then he slowly touched the Gold knob, which was teaming hot. He snatched his hand away from the knob and then noticed that he was starting to become extremly cold. This made him touch the knob again, and it was freezing cold. it just didn't make any sense. How can a door be burning hot one second, then the next its absolute below zero? he got curious as he gave it a twist again. When he opened the blue door he saw a beautiful ocean!

He saw a stunning cruise ship and fish swimming around, this made him smile. Then all of a sudden the clouds turned black, and the it started raining very hard, the water started splashing ever, then the ship sunk and the fish died out of nowhere. Then the entire ocean came crashing towards him like it was the end of the world!

Timmy closed that door so fast, but he didn't feel or hear any water slamming against the door. So he opened his eyes and put his ear on the door and heard nothing. He gave the knob a twist again, when the door opened he saw the beautiful ocean again. This made him scared as he slammed the door again. He ran to his bed and tried to ignore it. He wanted to tell his mom, but he was afraid that she would think he was crazy and that the door wouldn't be there when she got into the room.

Then he got curious again, he wanted to see what was inside that door. So he jumped out of bed to open that strange door again. This time it was nothing but his reflection as if he were looking into a mirror.

His mouth dropped as he closed the door trying to figure out where the ocean went. Then he opened it again to find another blue door next to the door he just opened, then he opened that door and saw a smaller door, then he opened that door and saw a smaller door, then he opened that door and there was nothing but a brick wall.

He just couldn't put his mind around this one. So he closed all the doors, and when he opened it one last time he saw a strange magical, and beautiful land with huge colorful blocks, giant blue frogs with green and red poca dots on them, weird-looking trees that had branches doing loops around each other. Walking hamburgers with legs and arms. Strange looking creatures that he only thought existed in fiction books. He just couldn't help but to walk on the land. As he walked through the door he stepped on top of a giant mushroom.

He turned around to walk back through the door until he noticed that it wasn't his room anymore, it was the universe, colorful planets, 5 different looking earths, floating cows and houses. He turned back around and said "OH!" as the door slammed behind him and disappeared.

**To be continued...**


End file.
